Where Do We Go From Here?
by stormy.grace
Summary: Ellie can't seem to move on from what happened with the Thule. When Christoph shows up at her door and offers her a chance to do something about it, will she take him up on it? Based on the events of 12x05 The One You've Been Waiting For. One shot for now with the possibility for more.


**So I re-watched The One You've Been Waiting For this morning and fell even more in love with Ellie, and I was thinking a few things. 1) I would love to see her again, 2) I wouldn't mind catching up with Christoph to see how he's doing after all that, 3) They would probably make a good team, and possibly a good couple, and 4) No way in hell are either one of them going to be able to move on and live a completely normal life now knowing what they know. If only because they'll have secrets they can't tell anyone because very few people would actually believe them. So I decided to see what might happen if I put them back together. Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! ~SG**

Where Do We Go From Here?

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yeah. Med school just really isn't working out. I know I've got this whole thing about running, and I promised myself I was going to work on fixing that, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. I thought hey, go back to school, get you're degree, become a doctor, you don't have to run from anything anymore because the biggest threat of all time is over. So move on. Get back to your life._

 _But you know what? I can't. And do you know why I can't? Because I don't know what my life is anymore!_

 _One day I'm getting married and I'm gonna be a doctor, and then, then I find out that my fiance is banging the caterer. So of course I freak out and call off the wedding because who wouldn't? And then dead bodies are too much, so I quit school. Because let's face it. Dead bodies? Ew. I mean, come on! What was I thinking? I am so not cut out to be a doctor. And no one would want me as their doctor anyway. No one wants a flighty doctor that runs away from everything all the time. I have commitment issues, and I can accept that. I can admit it, and I can live with it, and I thought I could fix it by going back, but nope. Not gonna happen. Why? Because Hitler._

 _Yep. My entire life has been a lie. I was adopted, and I'm related to Hitler. And you know what? Even after helping to kill all the Nazi zombies, which was actually totally cool in retrospect, it's surprisingly hard to move on from that._

 _Or maybe it's not really so surprising, because I mean, hello! You can't really tell anyone about that. Whose gonna believe it? I mean, they might believe that I'm Hitler's great-great-grandniece, but no one in their right mind is going to buy that I was kidnapped by a bunch of nearly immortal Nazi freaks so they could bring back Hitler, whose soul they stored in a pocket watch, by the way. And no one is EVER going to buy that I, Ellie Grant of all people, actually killed one of them and then helped burn the bodies. I mean, I guess there are some people that would believe me because this is apparently a whole thing, but I mean, come on. Most people would have me committed._

 _So yeah. Med school's just not gonna work, and I really need a vacation, or..._

A knock on her apartment door drew Ellie's attention away from her writing and she set her pen and brand new diary aside as she got up to go see who it was. She had moved since the Hitler incident, and had invested in some self-defense classes. She was much more cautious now that she had nearly died, and had even decided to go one step further with the self-defense and bought a gun. She had all the required licenses and training, and was actually a pretty good shot. Thankfully she hadn't had any reason to use it outside the shooting range though. Hopefully she never would, but just in case there was a Nazi necromancer at the door she took her little Smith and Wesson with her, and was prepared to shoot if need be.

She looked through the peep hole in the door and groaned when she saw the familiar face of the young man she had hoped to never see again. With a heavy sigh of annoyance she slid the chain back and unlocked the door, wondering if she should just ignore him altogether as she opened it.

"Just so you know, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to shoot you." she informed him.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Christoph assured her.

"What do you want?"

"I know there's probably no way I can convince you to let me in, but I need to talk to you." he said. "Is there any way I can convince you to come get a cup of coffee with me or something?"

"Why would I do that?" she asked. "I don't want anything to do with you. Your dad tried to kill me in case you forgot. Oh! And you helped him. Why would I ever go anywhere with you?"

"I also helped save your life." he reminded her. "The Thule are after me, Ellie. I went back to Buffalo, and they found me. I got away, but they're still after me."

"So you decided to lead them to my door?"

"Hitler's dead." Christoph said. "They don't have any use for you anymore."

"That you know of." she said. "But I still have his blood. They could still use me to bring him back. And if they can't, you're exactly right. They don't need me, so what's gonna stop them from killing me to keep me from causing any trouble? You shouldn't have come here, Christoph."

He put his hand out and caught the door when she tried to close it. "Ellie, please. I just want to talk."

She stared at him for a long moment, studying the look in his eyes. He was scared and lonely, unable to completely escape who he was and what had happened. He was just like her. With a sigh she gave in and agreed to talk. "Fine. We can talk. But not here. I don't trust you."

"Fair enough."

"Meet me at the coffee shop on the corner in an hour."

Christoph nodded, agreeing to the plan, and walked away when she closed the door.

Ellie locked the door and slid the chain back into place. "And now I'm completely insane."

After taking a deep breath and reminding herself that she could handle this she went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She got dressed quickly, and even though there was no reason to put on makeup she did it anyway. The process of creating a casual smokey eye helped to calm her down. She wasn't usually one for fancy makeup, but she had been favoring this particular look lately because it was different. Maybe if she looked a little different it would make it harder for the Thule to find her again if they decided they still had a use for her. She had let her hair grow out over the last couple of months too, and usually wore it wavy now in hopes that it would help disguise her. She didn't bother with styling it today since she had only given herself an hour to get ready, and once she was dressed and ready to go she used the remaining time to make sure her phone was charged and her gun was loaded. Instead of tucking it in her purse like a lot of women did she tucked it into the back of the waistband of her jeans for easy access after making sure the safety was on so she didn't accidentally shoot herself when she sat down.

She made sure the apartment was locked up, punched in the code to arm her security system, and walked out the door to go meet the guy that had had a hand in her near death experience not too long ago.

"I'm here." she said as she sat down across from him after the short walk from her apartment. "Talk."

"You're different." he observed. "More confident."

"Are you surprised?" she asked. "I mean, can you really blame me after what I went through? What you helped put me through?"

"And get you out of."

"I found out that I'm adopted and related to Hitler, nearly died, killed a man, and helped two complete strangers burn a bunch of Nazi corpses all in, like, one day. Not to mention the fact that I now know that all the supernatural crap I though was just scary stories and movie plots is all real? Of course I'm different. And I swear, if you ask how I'm doing I might just shoot you on principle."

"I don't doubt it." Christoph said. "Do you want to order?"

"No." she said impatiently, folding her arms over her chest. "I want you to tell me why you showed up on my doorstep."

He had known this wasn't going to be easy. He hadn't expected her to be friendly toward him, and he was surprised that she had even agreed to talk to him. He had helped to save her life, but he had also helped to endanger it, and he wouldn't blame her if she shot him just to prove a point. He probably deserved it. But at least she was willing to hear him out. So he got straight to the point instead of annoying her with small talk.

"The Winchesters were right." he said. "The Thule want me dead. They already tried to kill me once, and they probably aren't very happy about the fact that I killed one of them in the process of escaping, though I doubt he stayed dead. I've lost them for now, but it's only a matter of time until they track me down again, so I've decided to stop running and start fighting back."

"And?"

He leaned forward, watching as her arms unwound and one hand reached down and behind her. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he gave her a reason, but he didn't back off at the threat like she obviously thought he would. "I'm going to kill the Thule, Ellie. I thought you might like to help me."

She relaxed a little when she realized her wasn't going to lunge over the table and attack her, but she didn't let her guard down, and her hand continued to hover in the vicinity of her weapon just in case. "You came here because you want me to hunt Nazis with you?"

"You have a better reason than I do to want them dead." he said. "If you're not interested that's fine, but I'm doing it with or without you, and I thought it might be a little easier, and safer, if I had a partner. You don't have to like me."

"I don't." she confirmed flatly. "I don't really trust you either, but you're right. I do have a really good reason to want the Thule dead. And two are better than one."

"You'll help me?"

Ellie relaxed, leaning back in her seat and settling her hands in her lap. "Yes."

 **So, what do you think? This was only supposed to be a one shot, but now that I've written it I kind of want to write more. Would anyone be willing to read more about the adventures of our little Nazi hunters? Let me know, and thanks for reading! Kisses! ~SG**


End file.
